justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Iko Iko
(Contenido Descargable) |artist = Mardi Gras |year = 1953 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 8 (JD2/''JD3'') 4 (Rediseño)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uq_kg6gZVEc |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_j1ZiiZcxow 1A: Azul Cobalto 1B: Azul Violeta 2A: Mauve 2B: Morado Oscuro |pc = (Rediseño) |gc = |lc = (Rediseño) |pictos= 53 |nowc = IkoIko |audio = |dlc = 20 de Diciembre 2011 (''JD3) |perf = Julia Spiesser }} '''"Iko Iko" por Mardi Gras aparece en y (como contenido descargable). Originalmente iba a aparecer en el juego , pero fue removida por razones desconocidas. Apariencia del Bailarín Original Es una mujer con un atuendo tribal, el cual incluye un sombrero alto rosado con flores azules, un traje esponjoso de dos piezas, el cual es rosado y azul, y botas rosadas esponjosas con dos franjas moradas en cada una. También tiene varios brazaletes rosados en sus brazos. Rediseño El rediseño muestra a la bailarina en un tono más oscuro de color, y algunos elementos son azul oscuro. ikoiko_coach_1@2x.png|Original ikoiko_coach_1_big.png|Rediseño Fondo Original El fondo es una jungla. Hay plantas y pasto verde creciendo alrededor del bailarín. El suelo refleja todo el fondo. Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360) En la versión de Xbox 360 de la rutina, el suelo no refleja el fondo, y las plantas resaltan mas. Luce como si estuviera en una jungla real, en lugar de la rutina original. Rediseño La jungla aparece de noche.El pasto y las plantas son azules. Movimientos Gold Hay ocho Movimientos Gold en esta rutina (cuatro en el rediseño), los cuales son todos los mismos: Movimientos Gold: Levanta y gira ambas manos al mismo tiempo rápidamente. IkoIkoAllGoldMovesRemake.png|Movimientos Gold Ikoikogm.gif|Movimientos Gold en el juego Apariciones en Mashups Iko Iko aparece en los siguientes Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) * Fatima (World Music) * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (Beta) * Mr. Saxobeat * Never Can Say Goodbye (Lo Mejor de JD 2) * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Chamanes) Movimientos de Baile Iko Iko aparece en los modos Puppet/Party Master. Aquí están los títulos atribuidos a sus movimientos de bpears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Funky Chicken * Mother Earth * Push Away * Rain Dance * Tribal Magic * Tribal Push Trivia * La canción es realizada por los Mardi Gras Indians. Su título original es Jock-A-Mo. * Esta es la segunda canción en la saga en incluir otros lenguajes que no sean el inglés, luego de Girls & Boys. * La versión de Wii de Just Dance 3 de la rutina no está sincronizada con la canción.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mne8wnwt8rc * Hay un pictograma que muestra la mayor parte de las piernas despintadas. ** Este pictograma se ve en la versión de , Modos Puppet Master, y en los Mashups de The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Dark Horse, y Never Can Say Goodbye. * En , aparecen en el inicio de la rutina sonidos de ambiente de una jungla. Galería Archivos del Juego IkoIko jd2 cover generic.png|''Iko Iko'' ikoiko jd3 cover generic.jpg|''Iko Iko'' ( /Archivos de Greatest Hits) ikoiko jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Iko Iko'' (Rediseño) ikoiko_cover@2x.jpg|Cubierta de Ikoiko pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Ikoiko unfinished picto.png|El pictograma sin terminar Capturas de Pantalla del Juego jd2ikoiko.png|''Iko Iko'' en el menú de Ikoiko jd3 coachmenu.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín de Thefoxikoikounfinishedpictogram.png|El pictograma sin terminar Otros ikoikoback.png|Fondo iko iko remake back.png|Fondo del rediseño Videos Audio Oficial Iko Iko (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Avance Iko Iko - Gameplay Teaser (US) Juego Iko Iko - Just Dance 2 Just dance 3 iko iko 5 stars|Wii Just Dance 3 Iko Iko DLC 5 stars xbox 360 Extracción Just Dance Now - Iko Iko (Remake) Referencias Navegación en:Iko Iko Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:Julia Spiesser Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2 Categoría:1950s Categoría:Canciones Fáciles Categoría:Canciones de Esfuerzo Medio Categoría:Contenido Descargable de Just Dance 3 Categoría:Canciones Rediseñadas Categoría:Contenido Descargable